


Sparks

by inlovewithnight



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight





	Sparks

"So we'll come in this doorway here...that hall doesn't have a guard on-duty, so we can walk right in..."

Gwen bites her lip to keep from moving, from making a sound, but she can't help the shiver under her skin as Fred drags the lipstick slowly across it, from Gwen's collarbone to just between her breasts. Fred's voice is low and calm and even, like she's presenting research to a committee, not planning to help steal a priceless work of art.

"I'll tap into the network here--" She turns the lipstick in a slow circle under Gwen's left breast, leaving a heavy, dark mark. "Or, well, tap _you_ into the network here." She laughs and glances up at Gwen, eyes bright with amusement. "Give LISA the night off."

Gwen smiles back, stretching her legs along the bed, feeling the hum of electricity under her skin, safe and contained and content to just buzz away and wait its turn, wait for her to decide to let it go. Getting a grip on her power has turned out to be the best thing she's ever done. Letting it build up and then letting it go when she wants to, when _she_ decides, it's control, it's being a god, it's like coming.

Which is always more fun with a hot partner watching you and lending a hand.

"Just overload the circuits here and here-- " She lowers her head and kisses Gwen's torso at the curve of her ribcage and just below her navel. Her mouth leaves prints behind, perfect as the ones on Valentines, in bright and perfect red that contrasts with the dark plum streaks she's drawn with the stick in her hand. "Explosions. Lots of sparks. Diversion."

Gwen takes a deep breath, lets it flare through her lungs and her nose, and speaks in a cool tone herself. "Diversion is good."

Fred laughs and starts to draw again, a row of tiny dark x's across the span between Gwen's hipbones. Each mark is quick and feather-light enough to tickle, making Gwen shiver more, her hips threatening to buck.

"These are the guards on the main floor." Fred curves one hand around Gwen's hip, holding firmly, keeping her still. "And when the circuits overload, they'll split into two groups--" The lipstick slides over her skin in smooth arcs, two circles separating the x's. "And they'll go to check it out." Lines, darting up to the lip-prints, skimming lightly enough over her skin that Gwen looks down to see if they even leave color behind.

"And we..." Fred catches Gwen's chin with her fingers, lifts it up so they're looking at each other, and she's smiling again, bright and proud and not wicked at all. "We..." She leans in and licks Gwen's lips, teasing, tasting, then kisses her.

"We what?" Gwen asks when Fred pulls back, settling back between Gwen's legs and tucking her hair back behind her ears. Fred's mouth is a blurry mix of the red and plum shades now, messily blended. Gwen's must look the same, and she almost laughs, picturing it.

"We come down the main stairs." Fred draws another line, from Gwen's sternum straight down, across the flat stretch of skin, dipping down into her navel, and continuing on. "Right down the middle."

Gwen closes her eyes as Fred lets the lipstick tube fall away, finishing the trail down Gwen's body with her fingers.

"And it's all ours." Fred's voice is huskier now, less even. Her fingers slip and tease, enough that Gwen makes a sound of frustration that veers dangerously close to a squeak. Fred laughs and moves up to kiss her again, then brings two fingers to Gwen's mouth. Gwen sucks on them slowly, swirling her tongue around and between them until they're wet and slick, leaving a smudged ring of color as she pulls away.

Fred doesn't tease this time, just slides them inside Gwen's cunt slow and steady and deep. Gwen bites back another sound and arches up, feeling the current sing under her skin with her pulse, around and around, up and down, forward and back, held in check and building up the charge. LISA won't let the power loose, but her hair crackles against the sheets with every move of her head. The strands would flicker with sparks if the room was darker.

Fred ducks her head and licks at Gwen's clit, sucks it between her dark, smudged lips, teases in counterpoint to the steady thrust of her fingers, and Gwen comes, fingers digging into the sheets and excess energy jumping free in a burst of snaps and pops in the air.

Fred laughs against her, hot breath against overstimulated skin, and Gwen squirms, breath catching on a moan. "Fuck, Fred."

"Really?" Fred crawls up her body slowly, the lipstick on Gwen's body smearing against her own skin as they press together. "That's sweet of you."

"I'm never sweet." Gwen curves her leg around Fred's and twists, tumbling them both over and pinning Fred down on her back.

"I guess not." Fred's voice is breathless, and she wiggles under Gwen's weight, pressed against Gwen's thigh wet and hot. "You're...sparky."

Gwen laughs, cutting the sound short with another kiss. "You're a dork."

"I'm your resident genius," Fred corrects, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as Gwen slides down her body, leaving messy trails in the lipstick with her fingers. "And I've designed your biggest score in years. So make it worth my while, baby."  



End file.
